heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
The One and Powerful.
History The one and Powerful is a miscreation of the universe it is still currently unknown, If this happen during Zackariya Itachi reincarnation during the Big Bang are split personality between. The one and powerful and Rashi. But seemingly he is the only powerful entity able to withstand being outside the universe and space and time, he has the power to manipulate dust particles and debree at a very High extended god level its been shown Ullitremus crush two planets not even at full power. As the Myths and Legends puts it this creature is able to create life are destroys it which will seemingly weakens his strength and powers. Ullitremus is the only creature able to get the job done without quetions and will never give an answer as to why he does what he do and that is to kill, kill and kill. stairrun the Pegan god stated that the Ullitremus creatures are very rare and sometimes created from negative emotions these creatures already exist since the beginning of time.. But wasn't currently at full capacity. personality His Personality clouds his judgement he thinks everyone deserves divine punishment for there undoing lead to a Judgement. Ablities 1. Ability Resilience - be immune to all superpower-altering abilities. 2. Power Reversal - change one power to another with the opposite effect of the original power. 3. Almighty Replication - replicate the omni-powers of any entity automatically gaining their status. 4.Power Mimicry Immunity - to nullify the effects of others trying to duplicate one's powers. 5. '''Selective Invulnerability - '''be naturally immune or invulnerable against a specific power or object. 6. Reality Anchoring - be immune to all reality bending abilities. 7. Multiple Bodies - have one or more alternate bodies that allow it to be killed without actually dying. 8. Anti God - to have traits and powers of an Anti-God or Primordial Void. 9. Paradox Manipulation - surpass and ignore the laws of reality, logic and common sense. 10. Galactic Creation - create galaxies. 11. Butterfly Effect - cause a chaotic chain reaction from many different causes to many different effect. 12. Unpredictability - be completely unpredictable. 13. Destabilization - create and manipulate destabilization at any scale. 14. Numerical Precision - be precise with numbers and view the world as a numerical system 15. Galaxy Manipulation - manipulate a galaxy and everything within. ' 16. Zenith - '''to ascend to the maximum stage of power. ' 17. Observational Replication - '''gain the power of another by examining what gives them it. 18.Divine Presence - emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. 19. Supernatural Condition - reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. 20. Omniarch - reign over ''everything ''without limit. If he is outside the galaxy. 21. Perfection - to be perfect in all existing aspects. If he is outside the galaxy. 22. Absolute Existence - control your own existence without any limit. 23. Human Physiology - non-human creatures to mimic the properties of a human. Limits to his powers If Ullitremus is near are around Earth it tends to weaken him down.because of earth gravity 1. Ability Resilience - be immune to all superpower-altering abilities. 2. Zenith - to ascend to the maximum stage of power 3. Observational Replication - gain the power of another by examining what gives them it. 4. Absolute Condition - possess absolute physical and mental condition. 5. Supernatural Condition - reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. 6. Quintessence Force - generate and control limitless amounts of ethereal energy from one's own body. 7. Energy Attacks - release/use energy to various attacks. 8. Energy Manipulation - generate and manipulate different types of energy. 9. Ergokinetic Combat - fuse physical combat with energy. 10. Warping - bend and contort elemental matter to achieve any number of specific affects. 11. Power Mimicry Immunity - to nullify the effects of others trying to duplicate one's powers. Weakness These creatures can be killed if someone has a higher powers like Godmode, but only if these creatures are around earth are near earth. Easy to be tricked. weapon Ethiopian Trivia The creature was shown on the wall at Ninja Acadamy and was the figure of a statue. Category:Unknown Gender Category:Ancient Category:Human Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Category:Evil Category:Level 10 Category:Level 8 Category:Browse